


You're not a Robot

by rainbowroshenpower



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowroshenpower/pseuds/rainbowroshenpower
Summary: This is the first fic i wrote for the fandom and it kinda doesn't have an ending?? I think i might rewrite it someday but for now have this version





	

Dan sat slouched in his chair, eyes looking down at the object balanced on his knees, concealed- or so he hoped- under his desk. The said object was a sketchbook in which Dan was currently drawing a vase of flowers. His teacher stood at the front of the room was droning on about something Dan had long ago tuned out of, figuring he could catch up on whatever was later. The school bell rang, a long drrrring, that liberated Dan from the restricting walls of his high school. He stood up, packing his belongings into the lilac messenger bag, which he took and swung across a teal jumper-clad shoulder. 

Walking out into the schoolyard, he glanced around for Phil, spotting him in his leather jacket leaning against the fence. A cigarette dangled from his lips.

“Phil, Phil, what are you doing!?” Dan exclaimed, pushing past the crowd of pierced and tattooed teenagers who were Phil’s friends. Phil gave him a sort of glare.

“What are you doing?”

“I thought you weren’t gonna smoke anymore!” Said Dan. Phil only replied with a nonchalant shrug and looked somewhere else. A boy in the surrounding group was glaring at Dan. He took Phil’s hand and pulled at his arm, walking in the direction of their houses. Phil shrugged it off.

“You can go now if you want, I’m going to stay here for a bit”

Dan looked at his friend, a hint of confusion lacing his features, but turned around and walked away anyhow. Dan and Phil lived on the same street, their houses about a block’s distance from each other. For that reason, they would walk home together every day, and had been doing so since they had been in sixth grade. That was when Phil had finally decided to talk to the kid who walked home the same way as him but never said a word. Since then, Dan and Phil had become close despite their differing personalities.

Dan kicked at the back of his right heel as he walked towards his house. He couldn’t help but be more than a bit worried about his friend. Despite his tough appearance Dan knew Phil was really just a massive nerd, much like himself. And although Phil had tried smoking a more than few times when offered, Dan knew it was really just to keep up his image. Especially since Dan, in efforts of making sure Phil didn’t smoke, had found a plethora of frightening facts about what it would do to his body. So, to say the least, the fact that Phil had been smoking was worrying. Dan was reconsidering his decision of leaving him at school.

Yet the next day after school Dan found Phil in the same place, leaning against the fence without a care in the world, most certainly not about his well being. And so, rather than bothering to go over, Dan simply began to walk home himself. If Phil wanted to walk home with someone, he could ask one of his punk friends instead. Phil’s so called ‘punk friends’ were the main reason Dan and Phil were rarely seen together at school. A clique- or more a community- of kids, tattooed and pierced. Most of them, Dan was sure he wouldn’t be able to get along with. To tell the truth, Phil didn’t really get along with them either, only hanging out with them because they were there, and they seemed to welcome him well enough simply because of his appearance. Dan had taken to calling them ‘the unloved kids’ between himself and Phil. Mostly because, according to Dan, the reason they loved to drown out their sorrows cigarettes and music was the lack of affection. Phil had never disagreed. So now Dan was left wondering what had changed. Although it wasn’t quite like a flick of a switch that Phil suddenly seemed to be distancing himself from him. He’d been acting distant for a while in fact. The realization made Dan’s heart drop to his feet. Something was wrong with their friendship most certainly, but it worried him more that it had taken so long for him to realize it. It was a punch in the stomach that left Dan feeling like he’d been drenched in cold water. It was a seed of insecurity blossoming in Dan’s very core. The reason for that was something that Dan had yet to admit to himself. Really, maybe he was harboring something a bit more than a crush on his friend, but there was nothing to be done about that. After all, it was so unlikely that he would reciprocate the feelings.

Yet Dan did still care so he called Phil’s phone as soon as he got home.

One ring.

A second one.

Dan knew it was rare for Phil to ever answer the phone on the first attempt. Yet after dialing his number again Dan had to admit that he was quite done with all the ignoring. 

Thus, he flung on a jacket over his sweater and pulled on a pair of rose converse and began to walk through the pleasant spring air to Phil’s house. It was a bright day, with the smell of rain lingering in the air. There were few clouds in the sky that were quickly diminishing with the warming of the afternoon. It only took a few moments before Dan was knocking on the Lesters’ door. Phil’s mum answered beckoning Dan to come inside.

“Phil, your friend is here!” she called up the stairs before turning to Dan

“You should probably just go upstairs”

Phil’s room was much messier than Dan’s, which was how he liked to keep it. A few shirts were flung out across the floor and a couple of books stacked beside his bed. Phil himself was sitting on the edge of his bed tracing the tattoo on the inside of his arm with his index finger. He looked up and jumped when he realized that Dan was staring at him.

“Wh- What are you doing here?”

“I dunno, just hanging at my friend’s place. What are you doing?”

Phil looked at him blankly. Or maybe with a tiny bit of nervousness in his expression, Dan wasn’t sure.

“ Phil, are we still friends?”

“ Yeah…. “

“Then what’s wrong? Why won’t you talk to me?”

Phil sighed and lay back across his bed.

“ I don’t think you’ll get it”

“Try me”

Dan sat down beside him.

“I honestly don’t even know who I’m supposed to be anymore. I mean, it’s strange because sometimes there are all these people who are supposed to understand you, but it’s really not the kind of understanding that you want, not like with real friends.” 

Dan nodded, Phil continued.

“Sometimes I think it’s better to just give up that part of myself, ‘cause it’s not really me is it? And I- I just don’t know”

“ Well, I’m here”

“Thanks” Phil’s cheeks tinted rose. “You know, I’m really glad you are ”

Dan grinned back at him, feeling his own face heat up.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah.... sorry for the lack of ending again.....


End file.
